HarryP et ? pour l'instant j'en ai aucune iddée
by Sparky5
Summary: J’uis pas doué pour les sommaires mais bon je vais faire avec, c la suite du 5em tome pour l’instant j’ai aucune idées précises de ce qu’y va se passer, allez juste voir !!! : p
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1  
  
  
  
Elle n'était là que depuis trois jours et déjà elle regrettait d'avoir accepté la mission que lui avait confié les dirigeants de son ordre. Il est vrai que surveiller les faits et gestes d'un adolescent de quinze qui restait cloîtré dans sa chambre par peur des réprimandes de son horrible tante, n'avait rien de très passionnant. Elle se demander d'ailleurs comment son prédécesseur avait pu le faire pendant tout ce temps sans jamais s'en lasser ni s'en plaindre. Arrabela Figg avait du s'absenter de toute urgence, l'affaire d'une semaine tout au plus, et c'était elle Minerva McGonagall, co directrice de Poudlard qui avait hériter du poste vacant. Elle avait donc emménagé au 6 Privet Drive, pour pouvoir ainsi surveillé Potter.  
  
Circonstances obligent. Ce qu'ils craignaient le plus, c'était produit, après quinze ans de vadrouilles le seigneur ténébreux était de retour du royaume des ombres d'où l'on l'y croyait confiner à jamais. Voldemort était de retour animé d'un torrent de haine envers le monde. Il était revenu et le cour laps de temps passé a errés n'avait en rien altérer sa soif de vengeance ni ses convictions dont seul la mort pouvait l'en séparerai. Il avait foi en lui, en sa cause, en Salazar.  
  
La directrice de gryffondor en était la dans ses pensées quand un hibou grand duc au plumage mordoré entra par la fenêtre entrebâillé, portant une missive qu'elle reconnut par habitude être de Dumbledore. Elle délivra l'animal de son lourd fardeau qui repartit dans un bruissement d'aile sonore vers les confins de la nuit noire et silencieuse. Elle alla s'asseoir dans un des vieux fauteuils miteux qui meublait l'appartement. Il plongeait lentement dans les ténèbres et le silence à mesure que le jour décroissait. Le peu de lumière était diffusait par l'âtre dont seul le crépitement des flammes bleuâtres brisait le lourd silence qui s'installait. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe d'un geste sec et pris connaissance de son contenu.  
  
  
  
Cher professeur Mc Gonagall  
  
Je tenais à vous remerciez d'avoir bien voulu prendre la suite d'Arrabella et a vous demandez de bien vouloir emmenez le jeune Potter a Poudlard la semaine prochaine. Je crains fort que Voldemort n'ait appris l'existence des Durshley. Je vous souhaite par ailleurs un très bon anniversaire Minerva.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
Apres une lecture attentive, ou elle fut toute émut de voir que le grand Albus Dumbledore se souvenait de la date de son anniversaire. Mais en femme strict et sévère qu'elle était, elle se ressaisit on ne peut plus vite et commença une longue série d'incantations visant a protéger d'avantage le survivant, sans toutefois s'imaginait qu'a quelques pas de la quelqu'un se réveillé en sursaut.  
  
Il était en nage, les battements de son c?ur résonnaient dans la pièce comme un moteur diesel. Il grognez et geignez telle un hippopotame blessé, il avait d'ailleurs la posture de ce fière animal durant son agonie : les quatre pattes en l'air et le mufle dépassant des couvertures.  
  
Dudley venait d'avoir le pire cauchemar de son existence toute entière : en plus de son redoublement prémédité, ses parents l'obligeaient a conserver son insupportable régime. Vision atroce d'une vie apocalyptique. Il était loin de se doutait qu'a quelque pas de là, son cousin se réveillez lui aussi en sursaut mais pour de tout autre raisons.  
  
Tout tremblant et fiévreux qu'il était, il tentait, sans succès de se remémorait sa terrible prémonition. S'en étai bien une il en était sur, le temps lui avait confirmé la véracité de ses affreux cauchemars.  
  
Il ne connaissait que trop bien se sentiment d'avoir vu quelque chose de primordial sans pouvoir s'en souvenir totalement. Cela lui était arrivé à mainte reprise par le passé. Le vague mais toutefois terrifiant souvenir, d'un cercle de mangemorts et de Voldemort s'imposait a son esprit encore embrumé par se réveil brutal.  
  
**************  
  
Le seigneur des ténèbres trônait au milieu de la pièce, caressant la petite tête froide et rappeuse de Nagini son horrible serpent il se trouvait au centre d'une pièce d'un vieux manoir décorait dans le plus pur style Versaillais. De nombreux chandelier ornait les murs de ce salon meublait d'un secrétaire, disposé prés d'une vielle cheminée dont seul le rougeoiement des braises montré qu'elle était encore utilisé, de vieux fauteuils en tissus vert dont les pieds terminées en gueule de serpent ainsi que la tapisserie vert argent indiqué l'appartenance du propriétaire des lieux a la sinistre maison de Serpentard. Le lustre fixait au plafond diffusait une lumière éparse dans la pièce, a peine suffisante pour que l'on puisse distinguait la haute silhouette du plus grand mage noire de notre siècle.  
  
Celui-ci allait se mettre à parler, quand une dizaine de Détraqueurs l'interrompirent dans le dévoilement de son plan machiavélique qui ne devait viser encore une fois qu'a conquérir le monde et a faire admettre ses idéaux fasciste aux reste de la communauté magique.  
  
Les détraqueurs firent donc irruption dans le salon du manoir, traînant à leurs pieds un Severus Rogue a demi mort.  
  
C'est en apercevant le corps mutilé de son professeur de potion qu'Harry s'était réveillé. Il pensa tout d'abord à avertir Dumbledore, et c'est ce qui fit. Il griffonna sur un bout de parchemin tout se qu'il avait vu, puis ouvrit la petite porte de la gage d'Hedwige posé sur la commode. Elle poussa un hululement aigue, profondément indignée d'être réveillé de la sorte.  
  
-Allons ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête et apporte sa a Dumbledore.  
  
La chouette se résigna et sortit par la fenêtre apportant avec elle la lettre qui devait être si importante pour qu'on la réveille si tôt.  
  
Attirer par l'écran phosphorescent de son réveils , seul survivant des crises de colère passagère de son horrible cousin, il remarqua qu'il était 5 heures du matin et tenta donc vainement de sombrer dans le sommeil réparateur qui lui manquait tant ses dernier jours. Peine perdue, il fixait le plafond, ses pensé toute centré sur les événements troublants de ces derniers jours. Le retour de Voldemort, l'incapacité de Fudge a admettre la situation actuelle et le plus important, le détail qui le troublait tant, la mort de Cédric. Depuis sa mort il ne cessait de culpabiliser, se redisant sans cesse qu'il aurait pu l'empêcher, qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose, que s'ils n'avaient pas prit si stupidement la coupe ensemble, sur sa demande en plus, il ne serait pas mort. Il n'avait même pas pu affronté le regard de Cho, évitant scrupuleusement depuis ses beaux yeux bruns si larmoyant.  
  
Pour chasser ses idées noir, il entreprit de se lever et de relire le courrier qu'il avait reçu la veille à l'occasion de son 15eme anniversaire.  
  
(A/n Cette partie, celle de la réception des cadeaux et tout ça , me fais vraiment trop chier alors je l'ai raccourcie a max et je lui est donné des cadeaux pourris, m'en voulait pas ...)  
  
En résumé tout le monde lui demandé s'il allait bien, s'inquiétaient pour son état de santé, et lui souhaitaient un bon anniversaire. Il avait reçu de Ron un abonnement à Quidditich mag ainsi qu'un mot lui expliquant qu'il ne pourrait pas venir au Terrier cet été par interdiction de Dumbledore. Hermione lui avait généreusement envoyée un nécessaire a baguette, car comme elle lui avait fait remarqué dans sa lettre, la sienne en avait vraiment besoin. Elle lui avait par ailleurs fait juré de ne pas dire à Ron qu'elle était en Bulgarie avec Victor pour quelque semaine. Le contraste entre l'écriture brouillonne de Ron et l'écriture bien soignée d'Hermione était saisissant, montrant bien les traits de caractère très divergeant de ses deux amis. Hagrid lui avait promis de lui donner son cadeau à la rentrée, étant là ou il se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de lui offrir quoi que se soit. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Sirius et en était très inquiet.  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
Dudley s'était levé, une fringale passagère lui tiraillait l'estomac, il se devait dis remédier.  
  
Il se dirigeât donc vers le frigidaire, tel un prédateur, prés à bondir sur sa proie, tous ses réflexes était mis en action, mais malgré cela, il ne vit jamais l'éclair vert qui le frappa de plein fouet.  
  
  
  
Après avoir forcé la serrure, le groupe de mangemorts s'engouffra dans le logis de Potter. Sans état d'âme, il mirent un termes aux agissements sordides de Dudley Durshley sur le garde manger puis ils montèrent sans un bruit a l'étage, mais trahit par la troisième marche craquante, ils réveillèrent toute la maisonnée. Ce qu'il apparut être le chef d'entre eux vociféra un juron et ce précipita, suivit de ces subordonnés vers ce qu'il pensé être la chambre de Potter.  
  
Tel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il tomba nez a nez avec une tante pétunia en sous-vêtement.  
  
L'hystérie la prit quand elle vit ses hommes cagoulé envahir sa maison.  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Vernon, Vernon au secours hurla la tante Pétunia  
  
Entendant les cris désespéré de sa dulcinée, le sang de l'oncle Vernon ne fit qu'un tour, ses réflexes des sections spéciales de l'armé lui revenait, il roula sur le plancher jusqu'a la commode puis il s'arma de la pétoire de grand popa. Il se dirigeât vers les intrus d'un air conquérant, soudain, un Mangemorts sortit de l'ombre. Il épaula mais sa cible disparue dans l'ombre, l'excitation de Vernon était à son comble, il croyait avoir rajeuni de dix ans. L'adrénaline lui fit perdre la raison et il s'élança tête baissé vers le groupe de mangemorts regroupé dans l'escalier qui le mirent a morts sans plus de cérémonies.  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh la tante Pétunia prolongea son hurlement, en voyant le corps de son époux, étendue, inerte sur le parquet, sans une once de vie, aussi froid que du granit , elle voyait pour la première fois le visage de la mort.  
  
Une parcelle de lucidité la fit s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Et s'est ainsi que les voisins purent contemplé une petite culotte rose bonbon qui détalait, sous un ciel d'encre.  
  
A l'instant ou Harry s'apprêtait a vérifier la provenance de ces bruit si insolite au beaux milieu de la nuit, son professeur de métamorphose apparut a ses coté et sans un mots, ils transplanèrent, au moment même ou l'on fracassé la porte . 


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclamer : J'ai oublié de le faire dans le premier chap, mais sa s'applique aussi pour lui, tous les personnages et l'histoire appartienne a Jk Rowling et a la Warner Bros mais le contexte et les persos que j'invente appartiennent a mois seul .  
  
Chapitre2  
  
  
  
Un cri déchirant retentit dans la nuit, un cri presque inhumain, remplis de douleurs et d'angoisse d'une mort prochaine. L'auteur de ses cris n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue, à l'article même de la mort, étendue de tout son long, laissé là, à son agonit, sur le sol de terre battue d'une des geôles poisseuses d'Azkaban.  
  
Il était secouait par une série de spasmes violents, il se convulsait de douleur et ses yeux roulaient à une vitesse effrayante dans leurs orbites, autant de symptômes classiques d'un sort bien connu des serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
Du haut de son mètre quatre vingt, Voldemort contemplait avec amusement son ancien esclave se tortillait comme le vers qu'il était. Puis il sortit de la cellule poisseuse dans laquelle il se trouvait, confiant la garde de cet infidèle, de ce traître, au Détraqueur qui était en faction devant la porte, certains que le désespoir croissant qui s'emparait de Severus le rendrait plus loquace a son prochain interrogatoire.  
  
Les cris chargés de désespoirs qui s'ensuivirent ne firent qu'approuvé ses pensés.  
  
A des kilomètres de la le Survivant lisait sereinement Le transplanage pour les nuls, sans avoir conscience que son professeur de potion endurer les pires tourments pour le protéger de la vengeance du seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
***flash back***  
  
Seul un groupe de gobelin et une harpie restait encore attablée à une petite table au fond de la salle. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, pour servir les derniers clients, ne pensant plus qu'à la fin de son service qui approchait et au lit douillet qui l'attendait à l'étage.  
  
-Le jus d'orties bouillis c'est pour qui ? interrogea la petite voix fluette de Mme Rosmerta  
  
-Ici lui grogna un des gobelins avec impatience  
  
-Ca vous fera 4 mornilles et 28 noi..... elle fut coupée par un grand bruit d'éclaboussement et des cris effrayés.  
  
-Nom d'une pinte d'hydromel qu'est qui se passe encore !!!! s'exclamât elle avant de s'élancer vers la cave d'où provenaient les cris stridents et les appels au secours.  
  
Se précipitant vers les cuves de Bierreaubeure, elle manqua s'évanouir quand elle vit Harry Potter et son professeur de métamorphose, engluer dans un de ses réservoirs à Bierreaubeure, tentant désespérément de ne pas mourir noyé dans le délicieux liquide qui s'insinuer lentement dans leur bouche, leurs narines et leurs yeux.  
  
La patronne des lieux, s'empressa de secourir les deux baigneurs qui avait manqué de peu une délicieuse mort.  
  
-Vite prévenir Dumbledore je.furent les seuls mots que parvint a articulé Mc Gonagall avant de s'évanouir recouverte de la tête au pied de Bierreaubeure.  
  
- Restez ici et essayez de la réanimée, je ne sais pas se qui se passe mais je vais cherché le directeur.  
  
Harry lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, trop stupéfié d'avoir était ainsi enlevé de chez les Durshley. Il savait qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps chez les moldus, c'était trop dangereux. Mais il ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'au beau milieu de la nuit son professeur débarque en trombe dans sa chambre et le fasse transplanné avec elle dans une cuve de Bierreaubeure !!!! Harry se doutait bien que se ne serait pas arrivé sans qu'un événement grave n'advienne, comme un débarquement de mangemorts a Privet Drive. Aussi bizarrement que cela puisse paraître, il s'inquiétait pour les Durshleys. C'étaient des être abjects et stupides, mais c'étaient tout de même la seule famille qui lui restait même si ils lui vouaient une haine sans précédent. Ils ne mériteraient pas de mourir, et encore moins de mourir par sa faute. L'apparition de Dumbledore suivit de Mme Rosmerta mis fin à la vague d'inquiétude qui le submergeait petit a petit, il avait assez d'une mort sur la conscience et n'en souhaitait pas plus. Dumbledore s'approcha du corps inanimé de Mc Gonagall, et tâta son pouls en poussant un soupir de soulagement quand il vit qu'elle était encore en vie.  
  
-Que s'est il passé Harry ? questionna Dumbledore.  
  
- J'ai entendu des bruits dans le couloir, je allais sortit pour voir d'où provenait ses bruits quand Mc Gonagall est apparue .Elle nous a fait transplanné, a mon avis elle n'a pas pu nous amené ou elle le voulait parce qu'on est arrivé dans la cuve et.  
  
-Oui je peut le voir le coupa-t-il amusé vous êtes trempé. Puis il murmura un sort et Mc Gonagall se retrouva attaché sur un brancard.  
  
-Viens, tu me raconteras le reste en chemin poursuivit il.  
  
- Excusé nous du dérangement Rosmerta fit il dans sourire a l'adresse de la patronne  
  
- Je vous expliquerait tout un autre jour s'empressa-t-il de rajouté en voyant l'air ahuri et déconcerté qu'avait pris la patronne, qui visiblement ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait transplanné dans une cuve de Bierreaubeure et voulait rassasier sa soif de questions.  
  
Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, trop ébahi pour parler puis elle remonta pour servir le groupe de gobelins qui devait sûrement s'impatienter comme seul les gobelins savent le faire. Harry et Dumbledore sortirent du magasin tout de suite après que le directeur ait séché, d'un coup de baguette magique les vêtements maculer de Bierreaubeure froide maintenant. Pendant le mince trajet qui les conduirait a Poudlard, Dumbledore avait fait subir a Harry un fastidieux interrogatoire, sous la nuit étoilé, tout en traînant magiquement le corps inerte de sa Directrice adjointe dont la tête ballottait de tous les cotés, au rythme des virages serrés du chemin sinueux qu'ils avait empruntés. Des réponses de Harry, trop imprécises à son goût, mais l'heure tardive suffisaient à l'excuser amplement, de ces réponses donc, il forma une conclusion qu'il déclama peu avant d'arriver au château.  
  
-Harry, commençât il solennellement, je crains que vous ne revoyez plus jamais les Durshleys.Je suis désolé Harry. Mais si sa peut vous réconforter ils n'ont sûrement pas souffert, l'Avada Kedavra et indolore. Ne culpabilisez pas avec sa Harry ce n'étais pas votre faute, culpabiliser serait allé dans son sens, c'est ce qu'il veut vous voire faire Harry, sa ne sert a rien.  
  
Aucune réponse ne vint, seul quelques reniflements troublaient la terrible atmosphère qui s'installait.  
  
S'apercevant que Dumbledore avait évidement raison, Harry aborda un autre sujet, tout autant d'actualité.  
  
-Mais ou vais-je passé le restant des vacances ? Je pourrais peut être aller chez Ron je suis sur qu'il serait d'accord. demanda t'il, implorant.  
  
-Je comptais te faire venir au château, la semaine prochaine. J'ai demandé a Sirius d'y venir aussi, je comptais vous faire entraînez par Sirius et moi sur certain domaine qu'il vous faut apprendre pour votre protection.  
  
-Quand commenceront nous ?  
  
-Eh bien disons que vous avez encore une semaine de vacances avant l'arrivé de Sirius.  
  
*** Fin du flash back***  
  
Mc Gonagall ne devait se réveiller que dans quatre à cinq jours tous au plus selon Mme Pomfresh. L'effort physique considérable quelle avait fournit pour faire transplanné Harry aurait pu la désartibulé ou pire encore la tuée.  
  
Au début, Harry était émerveillé d'avoir le château pour lui tout seul, mais l'ennuie finit par vite arriver car Dumbledore avait du partir de toute urgence, a une important réunion du ministère, ministère, qui croulait littéralement sous le poids des décès qui chaque jour arrivait plus nombreux. Harry restait donc seul dans cette immense école, avec pour unique compagnie, son professeur de métamorphose qui dormait paisiblement d'un sommeil comateux, dans un des lits d'un blanc médical, de l'infirmerie. Harry avait croiser quelques elfes de maisons, qui l'avaient informé, avec une terreur visible, que Dobby avait réussi a obtenir du directeur, une semaine de congé. Errant comme une âme en peine a travers les nombreux couloirs de l'école la plus prestigieuse de Grande Bretagne, ses pieds le conduisirent devant les portes closes de la bibliothèque. Il poussa l'énorme porte en bois de chênes de la bibliothèque qui s'ouvrirent, laissant place a une salle circulaires remplis de tables et de chaise faisant face a une cinquantaine de rayons portant chacun une mention différente, servant a aiguillé le lecteur dans sa recherche. Et c'est à la vue de cette immense salle que l'éclair de génie traversa son esprit, Il allait apprendre a transplanné.  
  
Harry mit bien une demi heure pour trouvé le livre de ses rêves : Le transplanage pour les nul de Artemus Gpigé. Il s'attabla a un des petits bureaux qui remplissait la pièce au dimension démesuré, et commença sa lecture.  
  
Il était a peine rendu au deuxième chapitre, que le hululement sonore de la chouette posé sur son épaule, le sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle sont livre l'avait plongé. Le sursaut du Survivant délogea la pauvre Mathilda de son perchoir, elle voleta donc, poussant des hululements indignés à travers la pièce. Remis de sa stupeur, Harry déficela la lettre attaché a une des pattes de l'animal qui repartit comme elle était venue.  
  
Cher filleul  
  
J'espère que tu te portes bien et que ta cicatrice ne te fait pas trop souffrir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je suis avec Remus dans un endroit bien caché, je ne te dirai pas ou de peur que la lettre sois interceptait.Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir a Poudlard pour t'enseigner deux trois trucs que tes profs vont pas t'apprendre avant un bout de temps. Donc on va se voir la semaine prochaine !! C'est t'y pas super !!! J'allais oublier l'essentiel, Bon Anniversaire en retard !!! La ou je suis je peux pas t'acheté grand chose alors je te donnerais ton cadeau quand on se verra. Fait pas trop de bêtises et reste bien dans Poudlard surtout. Ciao  
  
Ton parrain Sniffle  
  
Rassuré d'avoir enfin eu des nouvelles de son parrain, il reprit sa lecture bien décidée à obtenir des résultats. Mais même avec la détermination de fer dont il faisait preuve, le sommeil balaya ses maigres barrières morales et il sombra dans le doux pays de ses rêves ou Cho Chang était résidente permanente. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclamer : Tous les personnages et l'histoire appartienne a Jk Rowling et a la Warner Bros mais le contexte et les persos que j'invente appartiennent a mois seul et je ne touche bien sur aucun profit sur cette fic.  
  
Note : Excusé moi du retard. peu de rewiew peu de chap.. Merci quand même a mes 3 rewiewer, thx.  
Chapitre 3  
Remus hurlait comme un dément, se mordillant lui-même, cassant les branches des arbres, écrasant les buissons, déracinant les arbustes et tout cela sous le regard attentif de son vieux pote Patmol qui assistait une fois de plus Lunard dans sa transformation . Agissant une fois de plus sous les effets néfastes de sa lycanthropie, il dévastait ainsi, tous les jours de pleine lune, le petit boisé qui surplombé sa maisonnette, refuge pour exilé tel que lui et Sirius. Puis aussi vite que c'était arrivé, Lunard redevint le professeur de défense contre les force du mal tant apprécier par Harry, qui lui somnolait a des kilomètres de là .Avec ses cernes, ces joues rouge et ses cheveux atrocement emmêlées on aurait dit un coureur de marathon. Exténuait et malade comme il l'était on aurait pu croire qu'il était a l'article même de la mort, mais il était solide, chétif certes mais solide. Mais de mémoire de Sirius il avait toujours était d'une nature maladive. Sirius accourait vers lui, sa tignasse autrefois sale et graisseuse était maintenant remplacée par une chevelure lisse et ordonnée, mais ordonnée toutefois avec une excentricité typique de son caractère rebelle et non- conformiste. Sa tunique et son allure aussi étaient transformées, ses quelques semaines de tranquillité en avaient fait un autre homme. Il rejoignit donc Remus, et sans échanger un mot, ils marchèrent à travers le sentier en quête de leur cabanon situé au fond de la vallée ou il s'était installé, à l'abri des regards.  
  
-Y faut vraiment que je retrouve quelqu'un pour me faire cet potion je commence a vieillir. Merde c'est plus de mon age et ça devient de plus en plus douloureux regarde toute les cicatrices de morsures et de griffures que j'ai. Et en plus mes vêtements sont en lambeaux.  
  
-Te bile pas mon pote, bientôt les autres nous rejoindrons y en auras bien un qui saura fabriquer ta foutu potion.  
  
-Peut être ben, on verra c'est quand au fait la réunion ?  
  
-Apres demain, presque tout le monde peut venir, mais je.  
  
A cet instant, un hibou grand duc vint se posé sur l'épaule de Sirius, coupant net la discussion qui s'insurgeait.  
  
Il décacheta l'enveloppe et s'emparât de la lettre qu'il parcourut des yeux.  
  
-Ca viens de Dumbledore dit il.  
  
Après l'avoir lu il la passa à Remus.  
  
Cher Sirius  
  
Je ne vous cacherai pas que la situation est plutôt périlleuse voire désespéré, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais Azkaban a est tombé hier soir. Je crains que l'issus de cette guerre ne soit couru d'avance sans l'aide du ministère. J'essaye désespérément de faire changer le cour des choses mais le lot de meurtre et de désolation qui afflux chaque jours me fait penser qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir. Toutefois je tente encore d'ouvrir les yeux à Fudge. Cornélius m'a convoqué à une réunion au ministère pour débattre de la situation actuelle. Avec les élections qui approche j'espère qu'il sera démis de ses fonctions, j'entend d'ailleurs mis présenter .Je ne pourrais donc pas assurer l'entraînement d'Harry, j'ai donc chargé Minerva de vous aidez dans cette tache .Ne le ménagez surtout pas je suis persuadait qu'il est notre carte maîtresse dans la lutte contre les forces du mal. Si vous pouviez donc avancez la date de votre venu à Poudlard, vous m'obligeriez Sirius. Mes amitiés a Remus.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
-S'est pas encourageants finit par dire Remus d'un air grave  
  
-C'est clair, bon je vais partir le voyage risque d'être long, du pourra t'occuper de la ...  
  
-Ouais, ouais d'inquiète pas le coupas Remus  
  
Sur ce il prit sa cape de voyage et quelques affaire a l'étage puis sorti de la maison pour se diriger vers un enclos sales et crotté, ou gisait un énorme écuelle qui contenait quelque os, témoins du sinistre repas qui devait y avoir eu lieu la veille. C'était la demeure d'un hippogriffe, créature mythique et somptueuse doté d'étonnant pouvoir magique. Sirius s'en approcha lui fit l'enchaînement de civilité nécessaire pour pouvoir grimper sur l'animal qui déplia ces ailes immenses puis quelques instants plus tard on ne voyait plus qu'un fine silhouette ailé chevauché par un homme, se découpant dans la nuit froide et obscure. 


End file.
